Recently, imaging apparatuses, such as digital cameras, have been improved to increase the speed of continuous shooting. Patent Document 1 (Japanese unexamined patent publication 2006-129076) describes technology that involves performing, in parallel, calculation of operational parameters in photographing based on a recording image signal and transfer of the recording image signal.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese unexamined patent publication 2001-211391) describes performing an exposure operation by using an image signal obtained by one previous exposure. Also, Patent Document 2 describes performing, in continuous shooting, exposure after the second time while overlapping an exposure mode and a signal read-out mode.
Patent Document 3 (Japanese unexamined patent publication 2010-262173) describes setting, in continuous shooting, an aperture value to be the same as that used at the time of exposure for previous image capturing without driving an aperture at the time of capturing an image after the second image capturing.